


Morning Haze

by bap_time



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, a whole lot of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bap_time/pseuds/bap_time
Summary: Youngjae has never been a fan of early mornings.





	Morning Haze

Youngjae has never been a fan of early mornings. His habit of staying up late in front of whatever game he’s currently into doesn’t mesh well with waking up at dawn. Some mornings are better than others however, today is one of those.

Casting a glance outside of his bedroom window Youngjae can’t see more than a hazy grey outline of Seoul’s cityscape. A fog has formed in the early morning cold, lying over the city like a thick blanket. At first he’s sure he is alone in his room, not hearing anything other than the rustling of the sheets whenever he shifts. Then he hears soft breaths from beside him. Looking over, he finds his boyfriend sleeping on the other half of his bed.

It is not unusual for Yongguk to be away all night, often losing track of time while he’s at the studio. Those times he’ll either go home to his own apartment, which is closer from there than Youngjae’s, or simply pass out on the makeshift bed in the studio. This time, however, it seems like Yongguk had gone out of his way to come over, having arrived sometime after Youngjae fell asleep.

There’s a harmony to it: the misty landscape outside, the soft, muted morning light breaking through the fog, the comfortable warmth of his duvet, wrapped around him, and most of all, the sight of Yongguk resting peacefully next to him, his tranquil breaths the only sound that fills the room.

Youngjae moves closer to him, close enough to reach out and stroke his hair languidly. He watches the rise and fall of his chest and the way his Adam’s apple bobs whenever he swallows in his sleep. He hardly notices that he’s drifting off to sleep until his eyelids are too heavy to stay open.

He’s not sure how much time has passed when he wakes back up. The fog has lifted slightly, allowing more light to break through into his room; more sounds can be heard from the streets below as the city begins to wake up in earnest. Yongguk is still fast asleep next to him, completely undisturbed from his previous visage.

Completely undisturbed if not for the slight protrusion below the covers by his crotch. Youngjae pulls them away ever so gently, confirming his suspicion that Yongguk indeed has some morning troubles. Not that there’s anything strange by that, in fact, Youngjae finds he quite likes the idea of helping him take care of them.

He runs his fingers through Yongguk’s hair with a little more determination than before and plants small kisses at the corners of his lips, tenderly trying to wake him up. Eventually it works, Yongguk stirring slightly and humming in the back of his throat before opening his eyes. The moment they focus on Youngjae a warmth spreads through them and Youngjae can’t help but instantly pull him close for a deep kiss.

The kiss is far from perfect. They both suffer from morning breath and they’re still groggy from sleep – teeth clacking slightly because of it – but Yongguk’s eyes flutter shut as their lips move against each other and he looks so handsome and at ease that Youngjae doesn’t care, he wants to keep kissing him forever.

He can’t take his eyes off of Yongguk, not with the way his dark lashes twitch whenever he applies a bit more pressure to his lips, or the way his forehead wrinkles just a bit in concentration. He memorises all of Yongguk’s pimples and blackheads and the small indentation on his cheek where the fabric of the pillow had been pressed against it and everything else that is unique to him today. He counts his moles, more as a habit than anything else.

They pull apart by an inch, not wanting to leave the warmth or the other’s closeness. Despite the slow kiss Youngjae feels out of breath, like he’s just run up several flights of stairs. Yongguk tangles a hand in his and although it is something they do often – holding hands in quiet moments – it still makes a heat swirl in the centre of Youngjae’s chest.

Yongguk cups his cheek delicately, rubbing his thumb over Youngjae’s flushed skin. Youngjae traces his fingers along his hand down his arm and body until it finally rests on his hip. He looks at Yongguk, silently asking if he can keep going. He doesn’t dare say anything, partially because it might break the spell that’s currently on the both of them and partially because his throat feels hoarse and uncooperative after a long night’s sleep.

Yongguk must feel the same way, because his answer comes in the form of a small smile and another kiss.

Upon receiving permission Youngjae slips his fingers under the hem of Yongguk’s briefs and pulls them down. Yongguk is half hard, their kissing having kept his erection alive since Youngjae first noticed it. He licks his hand and wraps his palm around Yongguk’s shaft, beginning to pump him slowly.

His motions makes Yongguk shift closer to him onto his side, tangling their legs together so Youngjae has a better angle when stroking him. His hand drops to Youngjae’s neck and he pulls them as close together as he possibly can.

The distance between them is so scant that Youngjae’s vision becomes covered by Yongguk’s messy hair, but he can also feel Yongguk’s warm breath against his lips and he can hear the way his moans catch in the back of his throat whenever Youngjae twists his hand in just the right way.

When Youngjae pauses and squeezes around him one of those moans actually spills out from Yongguk’s lips, low and husky. It sends a shiver down Youngjae’s spine.

Their hands are still woven together but Yongguk moves his free one to pull off Youngjae’s boxers. Youngjae stops him, grabbing his hand and guiding it to grip onto his waist instead before moving back to stroke Yongguk’s length. He wants to focus on making Yongguk feel good right now, although he can’t help but grind himself down on the leg that Yongguk has pushed between his thighs.

Once Yongguk’s grip on his waist tightens and his breaths start becoming audible, shallow pants Youngjae can tell he’s getting close. He rolls them over so Yongguk is on his back again with Youngjae on top of him. He sheds his underwear with one hand – the other still interlocked to Yongguk’s – and lowers himself down to wrap his hand around both of their erections.

He rolls his hips into his hand, thrusting against Yongguk’s length. The increased friction makes Yongguk release a loud groan of Youngjae’s name. His voice is deeper and raspier than usual and it makes another pleasurable shiver run through Youngjae’s body.

Yongguk’s free hand is grabbing at the sheets erratically and he has screwed his eyes shut; his body becoming more and more tightly wound as his orgasm approaches, revelling in Youngjae’s touches. When he comes he arches off the bed, his lips parting delicately as he gives a low moan of “mmh- Youngjae...” The sight and sound of Yongguk releasing beneath him spurs Youngjae to pump them both faster, determinedly prolonging Yongguk’s orgasms as he nears his own.

The heat in the bottom of his stomach coils tighter and tighter until he releases onto Yongguk’s stomach with a grunt before nearly collapsing on top of him. Luckily, his arms manage to find the strength to let him lower himself down on his side instead. He blindly reaches off the bed for something to wipe them both off with, finding a discarded shirt that he was going to launder soon anyway.

He wipes them both somewhat clean with it before throwing it towards the hamper (he nails the shot, but is too exhausted to celebrate it) and then cuddles up next to Yongguk on the bed again.

They share another lazy kiss before wrapping themselves tightly around each other and falling back asleep.


End file.
